Talk:Gekko/@comment-31651195-20170401132942/@comment-31269503-20170403082419
You know, after writing all that stuff below, I think your saying about "everything has a counter" is a pretty solid one. I am still think heavy AC is NOT for heavy bots, but please hear me out =) I've got some fresh ideas at the end. Molots are awesome not because they are molots, but because of bot that can mount them. Griffin, Patton and, sometimes, Fujin can dictate distance and angle of fight. Tridents are VERY good for a pilot who can "catch a moment". Another example - on Yamantau I usually can run a circle in a Cossack over the enemy base because I am not it the open for more that 1-2 seconds. I am getting hit by Molots, Gekkos, Tridents and Trebuchets for 1-2 seconds 3-5 times during my run. And if I got hit by Gekko\Molots - I don't care. But being hit with Trident can severely cripple or even destroy my bot. At the same time, in Molot Griffin I can push back attacking enemies excatly becasue I have longer attack range AND I can constantly KEEP this range and change fire angle, pretty fast (especially with jump - it works great against Trident Caranges). But this doesn't work very well against Lancelots, yes. As for the Fury with Autocannos - it will be having 3-10 seconds of visible line of fire, giving very low DPS, and then it loses range supremacy. And it has nothing more up on its sleeve. So, with Trebuchets\Gekko you are GREAT enemy of the Ancile bots. And all you need is to be stationary at good location and see your enemy 2-3 times. And if enemy at the gate - you again can pack a last punch while he is trying to kill you. With Trident you are GREAT against shield bots, and again you need about 2-3 seconds to take a shot (yes, I am aware of RPS - but enormous SPLASH making it harder to hide from Trident) and then again, you "last punch" will be very painful. But with Autocannon: - You must fire at least 3 seconds to get at accelerated state - Enemy must be visible for at least 10 seconds - Enemy must be at no closer than 300m, but no longer that 700m due to bullet spread - Every 14 seconds you need to hide and reload - When enemy gets to you you cannot run away as Molot Griffin\Patton can, and you cannot make "final blow" as Trident\Trebuchet\Zeus Fury can. So it's not good against: - Trebuchet\GEKKO - Shielded bots - Faster bots - think as an alternative RDB vs TridentFury battle. You peek out of the corner, fire your RDB, get an Trident shot, jump back. Now you are at 50% health. Or you peek out of the corner, shoot your RDB salvo, hide back. Or jump back. You get about 5-10K damage at worst scenario. Where I think it can be viable, however, is with Molot Vityaz. Or Molot Boa. Or Golem. They can dictate fire range, can hide while reloading. So it would be good addition to Molot Grif and Molot Patton for countering Midrange or Snipers. So yes, I agree with you that it is a good wepon indeed. But it is for MEDIUM bots. Would you agree on that?